ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampiric Alien Ghost
The Vampiric Alien Ghost was an alien Class 7 entity that fed on the life forces of living beings. History When Winston Zeddemore was contracted as a civilian expert for the International Space Project, an unidentified object drifted near the space station.Major (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:16-05:23). Time Life Entertainment. Major says: "It appears very old. All pitted and pot marked by micro meteorite hits. Looks like one punched hole right through it." A Major ventured outside to investigate and was attacked. Upon being pulled in, the Major's body was gone and the ghost entered the base. The rest of the Ghostbusters and Slimer volunteered to go up to the station and investigate the disturbance. As they entered, Egon noticed the ghost's sudden surge in ambient plasmatic energy readings caused external communications to jam.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:42-07:49). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "More precisely, a sudden surge in ambient plasmatic energy readings. External communications are being jammed by whatever's on board." Cut off from Earth, they soon found Winston. He observed the ghost absorb energy, gaining power from living beings' life force like a storage battery.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:55-08:56). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I think it's re-energizing itself at our expense."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 09:47-09:53). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "And somehow, this ghost absorbs each person, gaining power from their life force like they were a storage battery." Egon added that if the ghost uses up all the energy, then the victim dies permanently.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 09:55-10:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "If we don't get those people back soon, the ghost will use up all their energy and they'll die." Egon and Ray tracked the ghost to the Storage Bay. As Egon witnessed Ray getting absorbed, he realized it was some sort of molecular meld.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:18-15:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Some sort of molecular meld." Unable to fire without damaging the outer hull, Egon was absorbed, too. The ghost then made its way to the Control Room to manipulate the space station to fall back to Earth, where it would escape and have access to unlimited energy: feeding on the life force energy of the entire human race.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:00-17:07). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "To use them as braking rockets. It's gonna slow us down so we drop out of orbit. Fall back to Earth..."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:10-17:12). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Not before we get low enough for that thing to escape into our world." Peter and Winston were forced to utilize a 20 second Max Boost in order to confine the powerful ghost. As a result, the ghost's victims began to return to their clothes and re-materialize. Meanwhile, Slimer stopped the countdown after bumping into the circuits while trying to find his pet mouse. Just as the Boost's limit was reached, Slimer trapped the entity. It is later seen among the ghosts escaping the Containment Unit when it was opened by Foul Grungie. Classification Winston Zeddemore postulates the ghost is a Class 7 or better. He records this information for later use.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:52-08:55). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Class Seven or better somewhere aboard the station." Powers The Alien Ghost has the power to absorb a human being, then feed off of their life force until it is expended. It can conduct this ritual act on about a dozen at a time, but a limit on how many that could be taken was never specified. It appears to have some form of intelligence as it formulated a plan to crash the space station and escape to Earth. Trivia *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Issue #11, the Vampiric Alien Ghost makes a non-canon cameo as on the blue card below the pay phone. *The Vampiric Alien Ghost from "Spacebusters" is in the R on Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #11. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Spacebusters" *"Guess What's Coming to Dinner" **Cameo References Gallery Collages VampiricAlienGhostCollage1.png Primary Canon VampiricAlienGhost03.jpg VampiricAlienGhost04.jpg VampiricAlienGhost05.jpg VampiricAlienGhost01.png VampiricAlienGhost07.jpg VampiricAlienGhost08.jpg Spacebusters13.jpg VampiricAlienGhost09.jpg VampiricAlienGhost10.jpg VampiricAlienGhost11.jpg VampiricAlienGhost12.jpg VampiricAlienGhost13.jpg VampiricAlienGhost14.jpg VampiricAlienGhost15.jpg VampiricAlienGhost06.jpg ContainmentUnitEscapees26.jpg|Cameo in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" Secondary Canon SpaceVampireGhostIDW11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #11 VampireGhostThingOgreIssue11CoverB.jpg|On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #11 Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 7